


"Good job. I'm saved."

by agnesgrey



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Father-Daughter Relationship, Five Year Gap, Gen, Married Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Missing Scene, Parent Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agnesgrey/pseuds/agnesgrey
Summary: “Make something,” he tells her. “Show me when you’re done.”





	"Good job. I'm saved."

He can’t keep Morgan out of his workshop. She can’t hack the bio-lock, so she just stands outside one of the long windows and peers in sadly, and hacks his heart instead. He gives his kid (he will never get used to that – _his kid)_ a box of scraps and even a few old simple diagrams. “Make something,” he tells her. “Show me when you’re done.”

She doesn’t build a suit or a weapon, or a time machine. She takes a Rescue prototype helmet he burnt out testing and tries hooking it up to some little bio-plastic boxes Pepper uses for the garden, with the plants still in them, and tells him that this way, “We can make more oxygen. We could take it into space. When we go back up there.”

He goes far away fast for a moment, remembering being up there, convinced he was going to die. Maybe actually starting to die. He’d felt the life ebbing out of him, like blood pouring out of a wound. For a minute he thought Danvers was some kind of angel and he was in truly deep shit.

There’s no more space program, no more NASA. Bad things happen when half the people making a space station run turn into dust. And they just don’t have the money to fix it. There is no more Up There, really. It’s all Down Here now. Even with the Stark Industries energy programs, humanity is scrabbling to make it. He thinks they might not. He wants his kid to make it. He doesn’t think an angel’s going to come rescue her.

“You do that, sweetheart,” he tells her, and takes another swig from his hip flask when she turns back to her work.


End file.
